


Red

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crying During Sex, Lack of Communication, Light Descriptions of Canon Typical Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Sad Story, Sex, Top!Armitage Hux, bottom!kylo ren, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: The First Order is losing the war. Kylo only has one thing left to hold onto.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenbyaslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/gifts).



Red. 

It was the color of passion. 

A lightsaber tearing apart enemies. 

The bolt from a blaster that flew into his gut. 

Bedsheets gripped tightly in his hands. 

Kylo was a quivering mass on the bed, images of the last battle he’d fought racing through his dreams. His brow furrowed, sweat dripping from his hairline and down his face. His body twitched against the mattress. A hand wiped gently across his heated skin, a wet, cool cloth carried away the sticky moisture that covered him. 

Without bacta, he had to heal normally. Slow and steady. Their supplies were running short, and no one wanted to waste any on the failed Supreme Leader. So he laid prone in bed, aching all over. The epicenter of his injury was swollen, a stark red against his bleach-white skin. More red. In his sleep, he bit his lips until they were swollen. Red. Above him, a man leaned down and kissed his forehead, flames of color atop his head. Red, red, red. 

  
  
  
  


“The Resistance has won back bases on Mon Cala and Takodana. We’re quickly losing Umbarra. It won’t be long before they make it to the Mid Rim, the Core even. We’ve still got the numbers, according to our analysts, but somehow we keep losing these battles.” 

Kylo heard the voice from a speaker somewhere in the room. He turned his head, opening his eyes for the first time in days, and he could just make out a figure standing in front of a large screen. An officer that he neither recognized, nor cared to recognize, was giving a report. Hux, who stood with his back as straight as an arrow, took the report with nothing but an impassive, clear face. He could cover himself so well, but Kylo still noticed how his gloved hand clenched behind his back. It betrayed how nervous the report made him feel. 

“Send another legion of ‘troopers to Umbarra,” Hux said. “Report back in a day.” 

The communication ended, the screen black, and Hux stood steady for a moment. However, his eyes moved to glance at Kylo. Turning, he walked back to the bed and placed his hand on his forehead. “Your fever is breaking,” he said, retracting his hand. “You’ve been asleep for days, Ren.” 

It made sense, so Kylo didn’t respond. He didn’t need to. Nothing that he could say would make what their new reality was better. He’d been the reason they lost Takadona, after all. He could still remember that victory, the way he’d triumphed and raised the First Order’s banner. Coming back from battle with nary a scratch, he’d fallen into the general’s bed and they’d connected like two black holes colliding. Hands had gripped him so tightly that he thought he’d be ripped apart. Now, he craved those same hands to hold him together. 

“We’re losing the war, Ren.” 

It was meant to get a reaction out of him, but it was something Kylo had accepted a long time ago. He rolled onto his side to face the wall instead. He now had two twin scars on either side of his torso, defeat permanently marred onto his skin, both from a bolt flying and hitting him when he was distracted. Somehow, the first still hurt the worst, despite how long it had been since it had healed. 

“I know you don’t want to face this, but it’s time.” 

A big, fat tear rolled down from his eye and onto the curve of his nose. He sniffled, but remained silent otherwise. He was being stubborn. Hux’s least favorite trait of his. 

“I don’t want to lose you. Please, talk to me.” 

A hand gently traced down the curve of his spine. The blankets on the bed rose to his hips, tucked around the swell of his body. He had been fully stripped, though, probably due to his high fever. The silky sheets on Hux’s bed, bright red like the banners that used to wave over their fledgling Empire, were still cool underneath him. Kylo shuddered when that hand hit the small of his back, and Hux immediately retracted it. 

“I can never get you to shut up. When I want you to talk, you won’t. You live to be contrary, don’t you?” The words were laced with a trace of annoyance, but mostly a dull ache. 

They were both feeling helpless. It was difficult to own up to it. They were two men who’d wanted power more than anything. They’d struggled for it, gripped it with their teeth and tore through enemies and allies alike to get where they were. They were cut from the same cloth. Kylo was the warrior side, Hux the tactician, and they fit together like the Force had shaped them especially to let them meld. And, at first, it really had seemed they were blessed by something far beyond their understanding. The war had turned tides in their favor, and they had toppled world after world. It had all fallen at their feet. Kylo had been sure they were going to triumph over everyone. 

“Kylo…” 

He sat up and looked at Hux, staring into his grey eyes. The same color as the durasteel hallways they walked on. Kylo’s eyes were brimming with tears. He didn’t say a word, just threw himself over for a kiss. Hux complied with his need, a hand circling around to cup the back of his neck. Their lips danced against each other, pressed hard enough to hurt, and Kylo’s tears coursed down his face in rivers. 

Their bodies were so in-tune that they didn’t need to communicate with words. Hux pushed him back onto the bed, connecting their lips again. The sheets were ripped down, and Hux settled between his legs. The hand on his neck slid up into his hair, gripping the strands as they madly kissed with the fervor of men on fire. Hux hooked his arm under Kylo’s leg and dragged him closer. Rolling his hips, Hux made sure to grind himself down on Kylo’s cock with every move. He was stirring, organ beginning to swell as blood flowed to the sensitive nerves. Kylo’s leg was hooked around Hux’s hip, and fingers dug into his thigh to hold him there. 

Moaning, Kylo broke their kiss to look away. He blinked, teary eyes focused on the wall while Hux dropped to his neck and began marking his skin. Teeth dug in, lips suckled, and Kylo moaned loudly. He wrapped his arms around Hux and grabbed at the back of his uniform. Hux was still fully clothed, moving against him. The drag of fabric against his bare skin was slightly grating, so Kylo tugged at the clothing to tell Hux exactly what he wanted. He whined, and Hux sealed their mouths together for another kiss, shutting him up. 

Hux finally began to strip himself. He took off his jacket, knocking Kylo’s arms down to the bed. Then, he grunted and pushed and kicked until his boots clopped down onto the floor. His pants were only pushed far enough down to remove his cock, and Kylo looked down at it. The swollen head bobbed, dribbling precome onto his thigh, and he licked his lips. “Do you want it?” Hux asked, and Kylo nodded. 

Digging out the bottle of lube from the drawer, Hux grabbed it up and shoved it into Kylo’s hand. “Open yourself up then,” he said, then he crawled up the bed. He sat beside his him, turning his head over by grabbing his hair. Guiding the tip of his cock into Kylo’s mouth, Hux let out a soft moan. “Fuck, good. Good boy.” He began thrusting past Kylo’s lips. “Good boy, my baby boy. Good job.” Praises spilled from him, more than usual, and Kylo pretended not to know why Hux felt the need to be so kind. 

Opening the lube, he clumsily coated his fingers and slid them down. He didn’t waste time, instead plunging a digit past his rim. Lifting his legs, he rolled his hips and fucked himself open while Hux plunged his cock into his throat over and over. Kylo knew how to take him, and he suckled and moaned and wound his tongue around the shaft. Two fingers, three, he took them all well and soon the obscene squelching of the digits shoving past his slick, wet rim echoed in their room. 

Hux’s hand tightened in his hair, and he leaned down over Kylo, rolling his hips and fucking into his throat. He let out a breathy sound, then grunted. Pushing in deep, he held himself still with his head pressed down Kylo’s throat and his balls pressing to his cheek. “Fuck, Kylo...fuck.” His voice nearly cracked, but Hux held himself together better than Kylo did. Pulling out, he leaned in and instead pressed their lips together. Biting and sucking at Kylo’s swollen lips, he relaxed his hand and smoothed his fingers through the messy strands. 

When he pulled away, Kylo just gazed at him. He watched Hux fight his trousers off, stripping himself down entirely. Fingers dug into Kylo’s sweet spot, and he moaned and massaged himself. He lifted his hips off the bed, cock bobbing needily with every move he made. “Hux…” His voice, hoarse and rough, disuse and abuse of his throat making him sound gravely and strained. 

“I know. You’re needy.” 

The words were flippant, but they comforted Kylo instantly. Hux moved to settle between his legs, and his fingers slid out of himself. His hole was left needily clenching, and Hux pressed the tip of his cock inside. He’d hardly had time to miss the fingers when Hux pushed all the way to the base. Reaching up, Kylo gripped at Hux’s shoulders as the man started a rough pace. Their lips met again, fingernails biting into skin, gripping hands, skin slapping. 

Pierced open, Kylo felt his chest quivering with breath held in by Hux’s sealing kiss. Hux slotted inside him, hitting every piece of him in the exact right way, as if the stars had shaped them for each other. He moved his hands down Hux’s back, grabbing at him, seeking him out. Wrapping his legs around Hux’s waist, he forced him closer, closer, closer…. Kylo wanted them so close they became one, because then at least whatever happened, it would happen to them together. 

“Ah, fuck!” Hux cursed, pulling away from the kiss. He propped his hands up on either side of Kylo’s body to keep himself from falling down against him. Their chests did brush each time they moved. Hux's thin torso covered Kylo’s wide chest, and Hux eventually shifted himself so that he could layer kisses atop his pectorals. 

“Hmm, ah!” Kylo yelled as Hux took one of his nipples in his mouth and suckled on it. Both of them breathed hard, almost drowning out the sounds of their hips slapping together with every thrust. Looking down, Kylo watched the bright, red hair as Hux moved from one nipple to the other. He drew a gasp from Kylo’s throat, but he didn’t look away. Tears ran down his cheeks again. How many more times like this would they get? 

Hux glanced up at him, then shifted his body again. He grabbed Kylo’s arms and pulled them off his back. Holding his hands, they were pinned back to the mattress, and he got closer to him, licking at his lips again. Kylo opened his mouth and let Hux’s plundering tongue inside. He gave him the control, too emotionally exhausted to even feign a fight. Hux clenched his hands tighter, his hips stuttering slightly. 

Sloppily kissing, they both crested, orgasms near. Kylo whined openly and unashamedly. Hux understood, releasing one of his hands to snake his own in between them. Fingers curled around his cock, and Kylo jerked his hips in response. Moaning, he felt it when Hux’s lips fell to the side of his mouth, kissing on his cheek and jawline instead. Kylo stared at the ceiling, tears blurring the edges of his vision. 

He released with a whimper instead of a bang, but Hux cursed loudly in his ear. The feeling of semen painting his insides was warm and familiar, and a few more tears escaped his eyes as Hux pumped into him, riding out his orgasm, it took the man a minute to settle, then he flopped onto the bed beside Kylo and dragged him onto his side as well. Wincing as he moved, Kylo very quickly accepted the new position and curled up beside Hux. He pressed his face into the man’s chest. 

Panting, Hux pet his hair. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, and Kylo put his arms around Hux, feeling the moisture that dripped down his back. “We have to talk. You can’t keep distracting me with sex.” 

Kylo let out a soft sob, shaking his head. 

“We have to decide what we’re going to do.” 

His heartbeat picked up. 

“The war...it’s going to be over soon. One way or another.” 

Kylo pressed even closer to Hux, the desperation and devastation leaking from him. He had no answers for his lover. The emptiness echoed around them, and a hand moved down his back slowly. Gritting his teeth, Kylo gripped tightly onto Hux and shook his head against his shoulder. As soon as he gave answers, this would be real. 

“Kylo…” 

He couldn’t bring himself to respond. After a few minutes, Hux called for the lights to go off, and the silk sheets were pulled over them again. Kylo watched as the red covered his head, and he was shrouded in the color. 

The color of war. 

The color of loss. 

Banners fell across the Galaxy, toppled one after the other, and the only one he could hold onto shared a bed with him. In darkness, he listened to Hux’s heartbeat. All of the things he wanted to say stayed lodged in his throat, and eventually, Hux fell to sleep, receiving no response to the important queries. 

What would they do when the First Order fell? Kylo had no answer. He could only cling, could only love, could only need. The strength, the words, the power was sapped from him, where they stood on the precipice. Looking over the future, Kylo could see nothing but red. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic is something that you'll like. I laid very heavily into the angst for this one, hoping that it would translate well and give something that's enjoyable to read in that hurts-so-good kinda way. I had a blast working on this for you!


End file.
